


Respiración

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Pete cae por el novio de su mejor amigo.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Mike Makowski/Pete Thelman, Pete Thelman/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Era más amigo de Tweek que suyo pero cuando tocó la puerta de su remolque con una bolsa llena de botellas, no pudo negarle la entrada. Sabía que habían terminado unos días atrás y ese semblante triste sólo prometía horas bebiendo en silencio. Esas eran sus noches favoritas, debía reconocer. Alcohol gratis y silencio. Lo vio sentarse en la silla frente a la mesa y sacar las botellas y las cajetillas de cigarros mientras él buscaba un par de vasos. No se quejó cuando Craig puso música en su celular. Tenían mucho más en común de lo que sus demás amigos imaginaban. Solían creer incluso que existía una especie de rivalidad entre ellos por la cercanía de ambos a Tweek. Pero ellos sabían y aceptaban perfecto su lugar en la vida del rubio. Su mejor amigo y su novio, nada más que eso. Bueno. Su exnovio y su mejor amigo. Tweek ya había ido a contarle con lujo de detalles los motivos de su ruptura un día antes, y aunque no le gustaba tomar partido en discusiones ajenas, debió decirle que realmente había exagerado. Hubiera jurado que iban a volver en cualquier momento y otra vez iba a ver con fastidio sus excesivas muestras de cariño cuando salían juntos.

-Odio el Bourbon pero es lo más barato que conseguí- recibió los vasos para llenarlos, ya con medio cigarro hundido en la tapa de la botella para no ensuciar la mesa. Pete ladeó la cara, buscando el cenicero en la sala y regresando.

-Siendo gratis, incluso te hubiera aceptado alcohol médico con azúcar- se apresuró a dar un trago y tomar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla- creo que jamás en mi vida he estado tan ebrio como esa ocasión-

-¿Recuerdas cómo Tweek nos regañó al día siguiente que le contamos? Nunca pensé que supiera tanto de enfermedades renales y esas mierdas- intentó reír pero de sus labios sólo salió un sonido apagado contra el líquido que iba hacia su garganta.

-No quiero mariconerías, Tucker, si vas a ponerte a llorar, mejor vete-

-Eres tan empático que me mareas, cabrón- sin embargo una breve sonrisa se le formó mientras servía otra ronda.

Contrario a su pronóstico, Craig parecía un poco más parlanchín que otras ocasiones. Se habían enfrascado en una discusión sobre videojuegos. No notó que ya se había acabado la primer botella y que la segunda no tardaría en terminar junto a la otra en el piso. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo hasta las orejas y supo que estaba perdiendo la compostura cuando comenzó a reírse por un mal chiste de su amigo.

-Ya sé que es bajo lo que voy a pedirte, pero ya que Tweek ahora me odia por haber dicho en público que se medica ¿ Puedes al menos regresarle los antipsicóticos que dejó en mi casa? Quizá le hagan falta-

-Tengo una mejor idea- tomó el blíster y sacó una pastilla, poniéndola en su lengua y pasándola con el bourbon. Casi sintió cómo se deshacía en su estómago, alterando sus sentidos.

-Oye, eso es de Tweek- frunció el entrecejo, molesto incluso más al escucharlo reír y sacar otra pastilla.

-No seas tan serio, Tweek tiene recetas hasta para la menopausia, si algo le sobra son pastillas- le extendió la pastilla- no me dejes joderme solo- con una mirada desconfiada, al final la tomó.

-¿No me voy a hacer adicto o una mierda así? No quiero acabar vendiendo mi culo en un callejón oscuro por drogas-

-Tantos años juntos, era imposible que no se te pegara lo paranoico- bromeó. Craig hizo una mueca con la boca antes de por fin tragar. Fue una extraña descarga eléctrica que lejos de encenderlo, lo relajó. De pronto se sintió como de humo. Sonrió tontamente dando otro trago. La noche apenas estaba tomando terreno.

La tercera botella estaba a la mitad y ya no quedaba una sola pastilla. No podía sentir su lengua pero sabía que estaba hablando. Debía haberse convertido en una especie de comediante para que Pete se estuviera riendo de esa manera, azotando las palmas en la mesa sin preocuparse por las cenizas que saltaban del cenicero a la mesa. Se sentía tan liviano que temía por ratos que fuera a desaparecer. Quizá yo la había hecho y eso era una especie de dimensión alterna. De qué otra manera podía ser que se sintiera tan feliz aún sabiendo que Tweek lo seguía teniendo bloqueado. Que incluso había borrado el corazón que había dibujado en su casillero.

-No sé cómo un tipo tan guapo como tú puede ser tan aburrido- su extrema sinceridad a veces le jugaba sucio. No había querido decir eso. No era que no lo creyera, pero era demasiado incorrecto. Se estaba poniendo peligroso el calor que lo envolvía. Sabía que no debía mezclar nada porque el efecto siempre era un subidón a su libido.

\- Tú eres el aburrido, idiota- vació su vaso de un trago, sujetándose las sienes, doblándose sobre la silla- Dios, esa mierda me jodió en serio, creo que necesito recostarme-

-Podemos irnos a la cama- se levantó, caminado hasta Craig como mejor pudo. Abrió sus piernas en torno a las suyas, sujetándose del respaldo de la silla, acercando su rostro al otro- no te prometo que vayamos a dormir mucho-

-No juegues en un terreno que no conoces- deslizó sus dedos por los botones de su camisa. Su mirada azul , nublada, etílica y dopada iba de sus labios a su cuerpo dándole escalofríos. Pete se inclinó para que sus piernas rozaran los muslos de Craig, acercando sus labios hasta que sus alientos se encontraron.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba jugando?- Craig no necesitó más insinuaciones ni rodeos para jalarlo de la cintura hasta sentarlo por completo en sus piernas y comenzar a besarlo. Mordiendo, enterrando y succionado sin delicadezas, sólo ansiando el calor y la humedad que hacía que su lengua se sintiera como goma de mascar. Lo sujetó de la cintura para sentarlo en la mesa, pasando de sus labios a su cuello sin reparar en los botones que rompía con la desesperación que lo estaba desnudando- oye, más despacio- pero en realidad no tenía voluntad al sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda, sus labios cerrarse en sus pezones. No lo quería más suave, necesitaba ese mismo ritmo con que lo empujó contra la mesa hasta que su espalda se encajó en el cenicero mientras Craig se deshacía de su cinturón. Lo sujetó de las caderas, bajando su ropa interior también, dejando un rastro de saliva desde su vientre hasta su pubis. No estaba preparado para sentirlo abrir su boca sobre su pene e introducirlo sin ceremonias, de arriba a abajo, masajeando con su mano lo que su boca no cubría. Tweek no le había mentido al decirle que era el mejor en los orales. Podía sentir cómo la saliva le corría por los muslos hasta la mesa, haciendo que su mente de por sí alborotada se sintiera a punto de explotar. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos negros aunque no fuera necesario guiarle, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir tan alto como quería. De pronto la boca le abandonó y en su lugar su mano le envolvió por completo, mientras Craig se inclinaba sobre él para volver a besarlo con más ansias. Parecía disfrutar cómo Pete ahogaba su voz en su boca, sujetándose a sus hombros. Se estaba derritiendo, estaba a punto de hacerse nada contra la mano de Craig. Con el poco control que mantenía, ladeó la cara- tengo condones encima de la cama ¿ Podemos acabar en la cama?- Craig asintió con la cabeza, sujetándolo de la cintura , volviendo a besarlo lo cargó por el estrecho lugar hasta recostarlo sobre la cama. Había estado sólo un par de veces ahí pero parecía recordarlo muy bien. Pete le ayudó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Los ojos le brillaban ante ese cuerpo largamente ansiado, entregado por el destino como una especie de recompensa. Era un enamoramiento estúpido y lo sabía. Aunque no estuvieran juntos, no podía evitar sentir la culpa de estar traicionando a Tweek. Pero el sudor de Craig cayendo en sus labios mientras buscaba en la cabecera de la cama era como agua bendita. Nadie debía saber que si mantenía cierta distancia con él, no era por una estúpida rivalidad ni celos. Era miedo a hacer evidente lo que sentía, comprometer su amistad con Tweek por algo que sabía, no valía la pena luchar. Era cosa de una sola bendita noche.

-Dime si soy brusco- por la vorágine enfebrecida anterior estaba listo para morder la almohada pero estaba siendo tan suave que apenas lo sintió abrirle las piernas para colocarse en medio.

-Está bien así, puedo soportarlo- lo necesitaba antes de comenzar a arrepentirse, antes de que las sustancias se disolvieran en su sistema y debiera hacerse responsable, antes que la noche también le abandonara como velo protector. Sus manos fueron a sus caderas, sujetándolo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a penetrarlo. Estaba tan sensible por todo que lo sintió incluso más intenso. Alzó un poco las caderas, indicándole que podía moverse. Craig se inclinó para besarlo, sujetando sus muslos para mantener el equilibrio y no perder el vaivén. Pete sujetó su espalda, enterrando sus uñas en ella, marcando, contradiciéndose a sí mismo al no querer hacer eso algo de una noche. Quería quedarse grabado en su piel, quería que lo recordara al estar con otros, al estar solo y caliente alguna noche. Quería que durara más. Supo por el hondo gruñido que Craig ya había terminado y casi fue un desconsuelo cuando salió de él, recostándose a su lado, apresurándose a acunarlo en sus brazos, besando sus cabellos. Tweek también tenía razón en eso : Craig era todo un caballero.

-¿Estás bien?- asintió con pereza, más concentrado en disfrutar el aroma agrio de su piel tras el sexo y su calor- Estoy hecho una mierda ¿ Puedo quedarme a dormir?-

-Todas las noches que quieras- 

  
  



	2. Excesos

Entre sueños sintió un beso en la frente y el aroma del café recién preparado pero estaba tan cansado todavía que simplemente no pudo levantarse. Le tomó más de veinte minutos salir de la duermevela y calmar sus impulsos de vomitar antes de incorporarse, sujetándose las sienes y el estómago. Había sido demasiado pero lo había valido por completo. Cuando la cabeza por fin le permitió abrir los ojos, notó que ya no había nadie más ahí. Buscó con la mirada pero el espacio era demasiado estrecho para que Craig escapara a su vista. Resopló. Craig no era de la clase de chicos que no llega a casa y vuelve apestando a excesos por la mañana por lo que podía entender su desaparición. Tomó la taza de café ya tibia, dándole un sorbo para descubrir que estaba perfectamente endulzada, como a él le gustaba. Tomó un cigarillo de los pocos sobrevivientes y lo encendió, pasando sus dedos por su cuello, rogando que pudiera encontrar un par de marcas. Escuchó su celular pero en vez de correr a contestarlo, se tomó el tiempo de disfrutar su taza de café y el cigarrillo. Ese beso en la frente le podía garantizar que aquello no iba a ser cosa de una noche. Aunque no quisiera irse formando creencias equivocadas, no podía matar el alboroto en su pecho. No estaba acostumbrado a los mensajes de buenos días, pero sabía que Craig sí era esa clase de persona. Un muchacho hosco pero secretamente dulce, un tornado en la cama como le habían prometido las constantes marcas que Tweek buscaba cubrir con maquillaje. Quizá él haría lo mismo sólo un par de meses o le adjudicaría su autoría a alguien inexistente para no ser tan hijo de perra. Podía ser que para entonces Tweek ya hubiera encontrado a alguien más o él mismo se hubiera cansado de Craig. Las luces de la calle se colaban por las persianas, no estab acostumbrado a despertar tan temprano los sábados y realmente no sabía cómo iba a ocupar su día. Volvió a la cama, estirándose y aspirando en el espacio que había ocupado Craig su aroma todavía impregnado. Se mordió los labios con una sonrisa, buscando el celular en el revoltijo de sábanas y ropa. Si ya había cruzado esa línea no iba a andarse con rodeos. Desbloqueó el aparato, encontrando con decepción que el mensaje que había llegado no era de Craig sino de Tweek.

_ " Pensé en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón. Estoy camino a casa de Craig para resolver las cosas ¡ Deséame suerte!" _

Una sonrisa perversa se le formó ante el escenario que esperaba. Podía llegar en medio de un regaño y descubrir que no había pasado la noche en casa o encontraría las marcas todavía frescas en su cuello y en su espalda. Se cubrió con la sábana mientras tecleaba a Henrietta que lo alcanzaran más tarde en la cafetería de los Tweak. Si iba a saberlo, no iba a esconderse.Se tomó su tiempo arreglándose, lamentando al ver al espejo que su piel estaba completamente libre de mordidas. Ya habría tiempo de eso, se distrajo leyendo hasta que calculó el tiempo prudente en que hubieran terminado de discutir y se encaminó a la cafetería. Se acercó a la barra, un poco desilusionado al ver a la madre de Tweek .

-¡Hola, Pete! ¿ Lo de siempre, cariño?-

-En realidad vine a buscar a Tweek-

-Oh, bueno, está en casa de Craig, pelearon hace unas semanas y al parecer están arreglando las cosas- le dio una suave sonrisa- quizá tarde un poco ¿ Quieres que le diga que viniste?-

-No, esperaré - le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con un brillo menos amable en la mirada- ¿Puede darme un capuccino?- mientras la señora se daba la vuelta para atender el pedido, Pete sacó su celular, abriendo sus abandonadas redes sociales, sólo para husmear en las escasas fotografías que Craig compartía. Le sorprendió que aparecía en línea y su actividad más reciente era de minutos.

Se estaban besando. Y debajo de la fotografía que había compartido, una frase cursi que su mente no retuvo pero que le hizo saber que, como era lógico a pesar de sus estúpidas ilusiones de colegial enamorado, ellos dos habían regresado.

-Cariño ¿ Estás bien? Te pusiste muy pálido-

-Sí. Lo lamento ¿ Puede ponerlo para llevar?-


	3. Pelear

No era un cobarde. Era pragmático, siempre buscando una alternativa al enfrentamiento porque le parecía un desperdicio de energía pelear por cualquier cosa que no pusiera en un peligro real su vida. E incluso en ese caso. Por eso llevaba casi dos semanas huyendo de los pasillos y las calles donde pudiera toparse con Tweek o Craig, no por cobarde, sino por ecuanimidad. Soltó el humo del cigarro con una breve sonrisa burlona. Esa mentira sería más dulce si pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de que no le dolía ver su cama todavía y que incluso había cambiado de marca de cigarrillos para no recordar. Se encogió más sobre sí mismo, inconsientemente recargando su cuerpo contra Henrietta. Ella no dijo nada, sólo pasó sus dedos por su cabello con gesto ausente. No hablaban las cosas como el resto, ni se rompían uno frente el otro cuando algo les ocurría. Su forma de consolarse y sostenerse era más impersonal pero sincera. Caricias en el cabello, palmadas en la espalda, pañuelos limpiando lágrimas sin hacer preguntas. Ellos eran muy herméticos por lo que se obligaban a ser más observadores para descifrar lo que callaban. Para ella fue fácil notar el cambio de humor repentino desde ese día que se citaron en la cafetería de los Tweak , cambiando la ubicación al último minuto y la descarda evasión que hacía a la pareja. Fue fácil atar cabos también para Michael al ver la forma en que su amigo discretamente buscaba con la mirada a alguien en el patio . Firkle vio el cigarro de Pete consumirse entre sus dedos y con delicadeza se lo quitó antes de que le quemara.

-Hola, Pete- los cuatro se sobresaltaron ante la voz aguda de Tweek. Tan ensimismados que no lo escucharon ni lo vieron acercarse. Incluso bajo su maquillaje la palidez de Pete fue evidente-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- no se veía enojado, más bien relajado.

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?-

-A solas- sonrió con obviedad, haciéndole tragar saliva y sujetar la falda de Henrietta entre sus dedos. No quería enfrentarlo. No desde que Craig le envió aquél mensaje diciendo que le había contado su " desliz" a Tweek. Se sintió de alguna manera traicionado.

-Sí, supongo- se levantó, siguiendo al rubio hacia el otro extremo del patio, en las bancas. Él se sentó, pero Pete no lograba doblar sus rodillas para acomodarse en lugar de echar a correr hasta otro continente si fuera posible. Sin embargo trató de mantener su gesto neutral y sentarse-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es lo que yo quiero saber- se giró para encararlo, más con gesto preocupado que de reproche- no me haz contestado los mensajes y cuando voy a tu casa nadie me abre ¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí, sólo no he estado con ánimos de otra cosa que hundirme en la mierda, ya sabes, eterno dolor y sufrimiento- lo miró brevemente, volviendo la atención con nerviosismo a buscar en su pantalón sus cigarros. Los había olvidado.

-Qué bien, por un minuto pensé que me estabas evitando- rió, tomando su mano para evitar que se siguiera mordiendo los dedos.

-Ni que te debiera dinero- bufó.

-No, pero te acostaste con Craig- rió abiertamente y Pete no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlo con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos- no vine a pedirte explicaciones ni que te alejes de nosotros, cuando pasó no estábamos juntos- sonrió sin soltar su mano, acariciando su palma- no tienes por qué esconderte ni evitarnos, no significa nada-

Nada. Tragó saliva mirando al rostro a su amigo. Sonreía con sinceridad, dolorosa y confiada sinceridad. Nada, el espacio abriéndose en su estómago, la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Los labios apretados entre sus dientes. Nada , sus ojos nublándose cuando la figura alta de Craig se aproximó para poner sus manos en los ojos de Tweek, haciéndole reír más y a él, sentirse nada cuando le dio la espalda para sentarse entre ellos y besar a Tweek.

-Oh, hola, Pete, perdón, no te vi- pudo escuchar el leve reclamo de Tweek ante su descortesía pero para él hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieran seguido evitando para que pudiera escabullirse y volver con sus amigos, importándole una mierda el mundo y jalando a Michael hacia los baños para ponerse a llorar en su hombro como un ridículo adolescente de quince años, que sorpresivamente eso era. Se inclinó para besar su mejilla, sin soltar la cintura de Tweek. Tan natural, tan cómodo.

-Entonces ¿ Quieres ir a mi casa por la tarde? He estado practicando una canción en el piano y necesito de un oído experto para que me de su opinión-

-Sí, está bien- miró al fondo del pasillo, hacia sus amigos que ya comenzaban a levantarse para marcharse- te escribo después, ya debo irme-

No había manera de que tuviera lógica el dolor en su pecho. Estaba deseando una pelea, una dramática escena de celos donde Tweek le gritara en la cara lo mal amigo que había sido y que se alejara para siempre de ellos. Que no le iba a permitir acercarse a Craig. Eso significaría que Tweek lo veía como una amenaza, como un posible interés amoroso floreciente para su novio. No un intercambio de fluidos por la noche, un "nada". Mientras atravesaba el patio, trató de calmar el dolor punzante que iba de su pecho hasta su estómago. Apenas alcanzó a tomar de la mano a Michael antes de sentir sus rodillas flaquearle y llevarlo al suelo por las violentas arcadas. Henrietta y Firkle lo rodearon para que ningún curioso pudiera ver esa penosa escena. Pete cerró los ojos, sintiendo la saliva correr por su boca. Saliva con...

-Amigo ¿ Qué mierda?- Pete abrió los ojos para comprobar que lo que se había deslizado por su garganta, era un cúmulo de pétalos blancos. 


	4. Lejos

Sabía que no podía ver con claridad su rostro a través del espeso humo. Pero sin duda podía sentir su mano acercándose a su pantalón. El que abriera más las piernas era malo. Que sus dedos se aproximaran demasiado a su muslo era peor. Pero todas sus alarmas se habían desactivado al verlo tan relajado entre el humo y las cervezas, con la chamarra ligeramente abierta. Le parecía ridículo lo poco que necesitaba para mandar al carajo su compostura y acercarse un poco más a Craig, sabiendo que Tweek estaba muy ensimismado en la carrera de tragos con el resto de sus amigos. La mano de Craig en el respaldo se fue acercando a su espalda hasta cerrarse en su hombro.

-No haz bebido nada- le acercó su vaso a los labios y Pete no pudo sino darle un trago. No le gustaba el alcohol por el raspor en la garganta, aunque valía la pena al ver la sonrisa del chico, acercándole también su cigarro a los labios. La hierba quemándose le ardió en los labios pero no con tanta intensidad como sus dedos acariciando al sostener el cigarro. Le dio una mirada disimulada a Tweek, viendo sólo su espalda. Seguía totalmente ajeno a ellos dos. Se sentía dolido porque su amigo no lo consideraba una amenaza, se sentía extraño por los fenomenales pétalos que salían de su boca cada tanto, arrancándole su salud poco a poco. Pero justo en ese momento, sólo podía sentir realmente el calor en su estómago cuando Craig volvió a acercar el vaso de cerveza a sus labios, bajando su mano a su cintura. Conocía ese terreno minado y no tenía intensiones de salir ileso- vamos a bailar, esto está muy aburrido-

No era de los que bailan. No era de los que se emborrachan con lo que sea en un bar de quinta al que entran clandestinamente al ser menor de edad con sus amigos. Odiaba ese ritmo y la estúpida letra de la canción. No era de la clase de persona que se volvía en las manos de Craig. Sujetando su cuello mientras pegaba más su cuerpo a él, sus manos en su cintura bajando por ratod hasta rozar su coxis, dejándolo sin aliento cuando su rostro se acercaba al suyo. Estaba mareado por el ritmo que Craig iba imprimiendo a su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar esa noche.

Estaba retándolo.

Estaba seduciéndolo. Pegó con descaro su entrepierna a la de Craig, quién pegó sus labios a su oído para que estuviera totalmente seguro que escucharía el gruñido.

-¿No te gustaría?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, unas manos se cerraron en el pecho de Craig, haciéndole voltear. Tweek no tardó en pegar sus labios a los de su novio, haciendo que Pete se quedara ahí, a mitad de una erección que no era tan dolorosa disimular como el amargo sabor de las flores en su garganta. Corrió al baño, empujando a un par de borrachos en el proceso, esperando que siguieran ahí cuando acabara de vomitar para poder comenzar una pelea. De alguna manera debía sacar la rabia y la vergüenza.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- reconoció la voz y las puntas teñidas de verde del chico que sujetó su hombro cuando salió del baño, chocando con él. Miró la copa en sus manos y la bebió de un golpe antes de comenzar a besarlo.


	5. Bouquet

La última flor salió cubierta de sangre y realmente ya no se preocupó en limpiarla. Ni porque la señora que caminaba a su lado lo miró horrorizada. Tomó el delicado tallo y se la extendió con una galante pantomima, pero la mujer salió corriendo y Pete no pudo más que darle otro trago a su botella, queriendo así matar todo el jardín interno que le estaba arrebatando primero la vida. Era un pueblo malditamente raro, demasiado aburrido para el diario. Y la primera vez que ocurría algo digno de llamar su atención, le estaba pasando a él. Llevaba dos meses vomitando flores. Pequeños manojos de flores blancas, más bien verdosas. Sus amigos habían intentado ayudarlo, pero él seguía aferrándose a que no era más que una alucinación colectiva o una porquería así.

Porque Henrietta podía leerle pasajes de esos libros más viejos que la mierda y que sólo una mujer como ella podía poseer, donde se mencionaba la enfermedad de Hanahaki, retratando uno a uno sus síntomas sin que Pete quisiera admitir nada. Porque lo primero será admitir que estaba enamorado y no estaba listo. No cuando Tweek comenzaba a ver con esa dulce condescencia la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando Craig alababa su forma de tocar el piano. No cuando había mirado el tatuaje igual que se pusieron en la muñeca. Una ridícula taza de café que le hizo renunciar casi por completo a la bebida, cambiándole por té. O por vodka, para qué engañarse. Tendría qué confesar que lloró alguna noche después de masturbarse pensando en Craig y no podía con la vergüenza. Que maldijo a Tweek y su encanto, su belleza y su dulzura, tan lejos de su amarga y afilada insolencia. Tweek era una suave caricia del verano, alguien a quien quieres mantener a tu lado en los mejores años de tu vida, como dicen las compañías de música para idiotas. Y él, era más bien un escupitajo violento de realidad. No se avergonzaba jamás de no callarse, de su veneno. Pero alguna vez deseó ser otra persona y eso tampoco estaba listo para confesarlo, con el maquillaje escurrido y sin una pizca de dignidad. Quizá Firkle sería el único con la suficiente falta de empatía para reírse, pero no iba a perder su pose sólo por un enamoramiento pasajero.

Un enamoramiento pasajero del mejor puto polvo de su vida. Un enamoramiento pasajero que había sido tan cálido que hizo nacer un millón de cosas hermosas dentro de él. Y quizá por eso ahora sentía tantas ganas de llorar, apretando el filtro del cigarro entre sus dientes, porque la única forma de dar asilo a la belleza, era apagándose por completo. Él era sólo la tierra, oscura, húmeda y sucia. Sus pensamientos estaban doliendo tanto como los manojitos de flores en su garganta que comenzaron a salir con más fuerza, dejando un bouquet a su paso. Si tan solo Craig lo hubiera conocido un poco antes. Si tan solo Tweek no se hubiera dignado a perdonarlo nunca. Otro trago de licor regresó a su estómago un par de florecillas blancas, haciendo sentirlo lleno.

Estaba tambaleándose, mareado por el dolor más que el alcohol y la falta de alimento. Esas jodidas flores le quitaban el apetito. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, hora maldita según los imbéciles que se tragan los cuentos de internet como " satanismo". No quería volver a su remolque a encontrarse con su soledad. Encendió otro cigarro, caminando casi por pura gracia divina erguido. Jodido niño rico, masculló antes de tocar la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos nerviosos.

-Pete¿Estás bien?- si hubiera estado más sobrio no le hubiera causado tanta ternura su cara asueñada y la pijama de murciélagos, sus pies descalzos uno sobre el otro para calentarse- es un poco tarde- no le dejó seguir. Comenzó a besarlo, metiendo sus manos en la tela afelpada, sintiendo el calor de su piel apaciguar el frío- no hagas mucho ruido, no estamos solos- dijo mecánico, sin ninguna esperanza de ser escuchado. Porque desde aquella vez en el bar, Pete no había hecho más que apagarse en su piel, que buscar contagiarlo de lo que fuera que tuviera, con la egoísta esperanza de hacer menos pesado su suplicio, sin preocuparse de que Mike era un niño de familia, un niño bueno jugando a ser malo. Pero el brillo en sus ojos no mentía cuando hacía sus besos más lentos, casi tiernos y más dolorosos en su engaño. Pete sólo quería un lugar dónde vaciarse y olvidarse, un sitio para aferrarse a no morir.


	6. Súplica

Debió darse por vencido al tercer buzón de voz, pero no era an tarde ni estaba tan ebrio para quedarse dormido. Su voz le dejó saber que esa noche también la estaba acompañando con alcohol.

-No me cuelgues-suplicó- Sólo escucha esto- acercó el celular a la puerta del baño, esperando que la canción se filtrara hasta él.

-Es una canción muy estúpida- le escuchó reírse- ¿Estás bien? No sueles llamarme últimamente, menos a la una de la madrugada-

-Es estúpida, pero ojalá la estés escuchando con lo mismo que siento yo. Es sólo que me dio por salir esta noche y terminé enredándome con un tipo horrible. Pero me recordó en la manera de besarme a ti. Y no quiero que te sientas especial, pero me estaba deshaciendo en llanto y no pude llegar más lejos, me dejó aquí, en el baño con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. No sé qué siento por mí, no puedo conmigo. Creo que no me gustan los encuentros de una noche, no estoy hecho para eso, pero me aferro a la esperanza de volver a encontrarte en ese camino. Aquí perdí mi deseo ¿ por qué no habría de recuperarlo? No sé qué mierda estoy diciendo pero no me cuelgues, por favor-

-¿Necesitas que vaya por ti? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?- 

-Quiéreme ¿No puedes quererme? Por favor, quiéreme. Quiéreme aunque no me lo merezca, me hace tanta falta que ya no puedo más que suplicar. Quiéreme aunque sea para un rato, para hacerme trizas, lastímame, rómpeme, úsame-

-Disculpa, Tweek está vomitando en el baño, creo que le hizo daño la cerveza-no supo en qué punto colgó. Sólo alcanzó a guardar su celular en su pantalón antes de comenzar a vomitar tantas flores que se desbordaban por la taza, con manchones de sangre ennegrecida que sería difícil de explicar. volvió a sacar su celular, marcando el número de emergencias al ya no sentir el dolor de las espinas en su garganta más que una pesada presión en la cabeza.


	7. Deshojarse

La única vez que pasaba algo interesante en ese pueblo y debía involucrarlo de una forma dolorosa. Acarició los pétalos blancos del ramo de flores que Mike acababa de entregarle sin atinar a decir nada más, sólo dejando que rodeara su cintura y besara su cabello.Insípido, normal. No importaba. Todo dejó de importar hacía mucho.

-¿ Todavía duele?- sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz en su cuello. No había habido opción cuando los paramédicos llegaron, estaba perdiendo tanta sangre y respirando tan pobremente que debieron saltarse el protocolo con tal de salvar su vida. Abrieron su cuello, quitando las raíces que se enredaban en su aorta como a un tronco. Habían crecido al punto de comenzar a constreñir sus órganos para ganar terreno y era necesario quitarlas por completo. Pete supo al despertar que para lograrlo era necesario jalar los nervios de la espina, unos cuantos que curiosamente conducían al cerebro, a una región asociada a las emociones y era posible que experimentara periodos de insensibilidad tras la extracción. De haber sabido que aquello era posible lo hubiese hecho desde el primer momento sin dudarlo. Mike, como seguro la mitad de la escuela, se había enterado de su operación. Fue a visitarlo un par de veces, esperando pacientemente a que sus amigos abandonaran el hospital. Pidió que no dejaran pasar a Tweek ni a Craig las dos ocasiones que intentaron verlo. 

Aunque ya no le podía hacer daño, supuso que era lo mejor. Le habían arrancado hasta el último pétalo, dejándolo respirar de nuevo y no podía volver a envenenar su aire con el mismo que respiraba Craig. 

-No realmente- tiró el ramo de flores en el bote de basura junto al que pasaron, sin importarle el gesto sorprendido y ofendido del muchacho- no soporto las flores, Mike- se sintió obligado a recordarle - mucho menos las flores blancas -

\- Lo lamento- 

-Como sea- se encogió de hombros- dejemos que los gusanos se encarguen de ellas-


End file.
